Spacecraft for communications and broadcast services receive signals at an uplink frequency, down convert the frequency of the received signals to an intermediate frequency (IF), and provide those down converted receive signals to an input of a digital channelizer processor (DCP) for processing. The processed signals (at the down converted IF frequency) are then provided at the output of the DCP for frequency up conversion at a downlink frequency. Thus, downlink frequencies are generally shifted with respect to the uplink frequencies. However, as the spacecraft's payload requirements change (e.g., as a result of changes in the spacecraft's orbit location, service demand due to population changes, etc.), the frequencies shifted among might need to change. Thus, an improved system for frequency converters is desired.